kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Just Chatting
Just Chatting. Home of trolls and awkward teenagers. There is no actual game, nor is there an in-game chat room. It's just a blank game uploaded to the Multiplayer genre, thus creating a Game chat room on Kongregate where people can talk without having a game loaded. __TOC__ Just Chatting Regulars The Regular Register: *'Akkenru' *'ArgyArg' *'BrokeNL' *'darky14' *'DragonDew' *'digi1' *'Kaz7' *'muce' *'RebelFire' *'Roxas_Sora' *'ZodiacSlaughter ' ' '''Note: This list is set by the regulars. If you think you're a "regular" but you're not on here, then you're probably not. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - '''About The Regulars: ' Akkenru: '''Leads a cult. Thinks he's good at every game he's never played. #PraiseAkk '''ArgyArg: '''Small Asian boy. '''BrokeNL: '''Plays games, all the time. No seriously, he does nothing else. '''darky14: '''Talks about games a lot. Claims to be from somewhere other than Eastern Europe. Is definitely from Eastern Europe. '''DragonDew: '''Used to be a moderator. Fucked it up. Ruined Just Chatting. '''digi1: '''The alpha creeper. Is in every room simultaneously. He is always watching. '''Kaz7: '''A Russian living in America. Hilarity ensues. Also is a bear. Also vodka. '''muce: Likes drugs but isn't Riame, so that's something. RebelFire: Is always at work. Forms part of the "Dark Souls Krew" with Darky and Roxas. Roxas_Sora: '''Has a name based on Kingdom Hearts. Does not like Kingdom Hearts. '''ZodiacSlaughter: '''Talks about amps. A lot. Like all the time. Lives in a favela. We Are Multi-Cultural Being a game room, and not a normal chat room, JC has attracted many people from many different nations in its time. We've had; Finnish, Belgians, Norwegians, Irishmen, Frenchmen and Hungarians all become room regulars. Now the room holds primarily English and 'MURICAN users. But we do retain the Hungarian Darky, Brazilian Zod, and when he's not doing crack off of an Indian's penis, the Irish Hannan. We are also of the belief that Akkenru is not quite of this earth. Moderators No go away. People have attempted to moderate Just Chatting in the past, most notably during "The French Invasion" - but never with any success. Similarly, Iron_Wolfe attempted to moderate the chat and was soundly hounded out by the members during the infamous "I am a ____, I am offended, ban ___" battle. People To Avoid These are people (some past regulars) that have proven themselves to be idiots, fuckwits, children and in one very special case, a "lover" of children. They should be avoided or mocked whenever they appear. '''Riame: '''Does nothing but talk about weed, sex, and prostituting herself to her drug dealer for more weed. She's large and she's annoying. Will assumedly die of a crack overdose within the next few years and be used as an example in a "Don't Do Drugs" advert for young children. '''Seigeengine: Believes himself to be the most intelligent person in the room. Is usually the least intelligent person in the room. Has a tendency to regurgitate pseudo-intellectual bullshit. Viral_Attraction: '''Is a paedophile. Turns up on Just Chatting under many different guises (though usually with an equally stupid combination of words as a name) and hunts down small girls to take back to his lair. Has a particular fondness for... '''ZeldaStorm: Possibly one of the worst people to ever enter Just Chatting. Imagine a cliche, unattractive and "misunderstood" female teenager and you've got her pegged. She loves Viral despite being only 11 and him being 54. Will carve your name into her forehead if you show her affection. Runs a tumblr that simply needs to be seen; http://zeldastorm.tumblr.com/ Category:Games Category:Games with chat rooms RP IS NOT ALLOWED IN THIS CHAT. We don't take kindly to your folk around these parts. And no Furry Fags. RULES FOR JUST CHATTING. I still don't know what a "Furry" is. #4: Why do you annoy me when I roleplay with my friends, you asshole? #A:Because role-playing is only for insignificant twats like you. Kongregate rules, pretty much. (See: http://www.kongregate.com/pages/conduct) “We have two chat rooms on the site designated for role-playing (Role Playing #1 and Role Playing – Serious)” Category:Games Category:Games with chat rooms